¿Verdad o Reto?
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Oz despierta una mañana como cualquier otra. Sus amigos están fuera a excepción de Alice la cual se aburre después de que él le lee un cuento, ante esto el rubio decide jugar un pequeño juego.


**Hola! muy buenas noches/días/tardes tengan todos ustedes ^^ bueno, hace días me acorde de este anime que verdaderamente no se porque no siguieron con el T.T pero bueno siempre estará el manga x3. Se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia espero que les agrade :3 espero sus reviews x3! saluditos!**

* * *

**VERDAD O RETO**

La mañana por fin había llegado, la luz tenue de los rayos del sol relucían entre las cortinas color mostaza, el viento soplaba revoloteando los cabellos dorados de cierto Vessalius que yacía somnoliento entre un par de sabanas blancas. Con esfuerzo logro sentarse y en cuestión de segundos sintió como todo dio vueltas.

- "Ah mi cabeza" – se quejó posando un par de dedos en su frente. De pronto se escucho un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta.

- "¡Oz! ¡Oz!"

El chico parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido, esa voz la conocía realmente bien pero ¿Cuál era su asombro? Simple, como todas las mañanas esa chica irrumpía en su cuarto despertándolo, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de tocar ¿Por qué ahora lo haría?

- "¡Inútil sirviente abre la puerta!" – se escucho con ira y un fuerte golpe resonó en sus oídos.

Extrañado por ese comportamiento el joven se incorporo y camino hasta la puerta. Al hacerlo, se percato de que el cerrojo estaba puesto, ahora sabia porque su cadena no había ingresado como siempre.

- "Lo si-" - no logro terminar la frase ya que un fuerte golpe le había llegado a su rostro – "¡Ah!" – se quejo mientras se sobaba la parte recién afectada.

- "¿Por qué cerraste con llave?" – pregunto irritada cruzándose de brazos. Después de todo él le pertenecía y tenía el derecho de entrar cuando quisiera.

- "No sé, no lo recuerdo" – comentaba aun con cierta palpitación en la frente.

- "Tonto, se supone que tu deberías ser quien me despierte. ¡No yo!"

- "Lo siento Alice" – suspiró cansadamente siempre era lo mismo en las mañanas, sentía que necesitaba un respiro pero por otra parte no podía dejarla de lado ya que para él Alice era realmente importante – "¿No se han levantado los demás?" – preguntó dirigiéndose dentro nuevamente.

- "No hay nadie…"

Los pasos del rubio se detuvieron al escucharla y sintió que había oído mal.

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Que no hay nadie" – dijo desviando su mirada mientras fruncía su ceño.

- "¿No están?"

Una vena atravesó el sien de la chica provocándole cierta furia ¿Qué acaso tenía que repetirle siempre? De un movimiento rápido se acerco a su contratista queriendo golpearlo pero su mano fue interceptada por el agarre del chico de ojos esmeralda.

- "Te tengo Alice" – dijo con una sonrisa sin soltarla.

- "¡Suéltame!"

El desagrado por el pequeño juego de forcejeos aumentaba en el interior de la joven, en primera porque su razón principal de estar ahí se debía al hambre que tenía y en segunda porque la casa estaba _deshabitada _lo cual realmente no era cierto. A excepción del cabeza de algas, el payaso y la señorita extraña reconocía que ella jamás tendría un buen trato con la servidumbre de ese lugar, después de todo ella era una cadena y había ciertas cosas que no entendía y controlaba del todo pero para eso estaba Oz ¿No?

- "Me temo que no te soltare… " – dijo sin preocupación – "A~li~ce" – canto con ternura mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

El rostro de la morena se sonrojo violentamente ¿Qué rayos pretendía? Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de luchar y se había quedado mirando hacia sus ojos acto que la petrifico y detuvo el tiempo por unos segundos pero todo se rompió cuando su estomago rugió de cólera. Necesitaba carne.

- "Oz…" – susurro algo avergonzada.

- "Vamos a comer Alice" – dijo con una sonrisa suavizando su expresión. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido que jamás podría enojarse con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Estoy algo preocupado" – confeso un joven de ojos ámbar mientras miraba el paisaje desde aquel balcón de un gran edificio.

- "Tranquilo Gilbert, estoy segura que nada malo les pasará" – dijo una joven llevándose una taza de té a sus labios mientras se relajaba en aquella silla en la cual estaba sentada.

- "La verdad no me importa lo que pueda pasarle a la estúpida coneja pero Oz me preocupa".

- "Que cruel eres Raven" – dijo con resequedad un hombre de cabellos blancos con un color rojo en sus ojos mientras devoraba un pastel de chocolate.

- "¿A qué hora se supone que empezaría la reunión?" – pregunto la chica mirando a Break.

- "9 de la mañana".

- "Esto tardara algo de tiempo" – soltó con cansancio Gilbert mientras miraba el horizonte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire del comedor era diferente, a excepción de cierta castaña que comía como siempre; casi _devorando _su comida.

Por otra parte Oz repasaba la pequeña nota que Break había dejado sobre la mesa la cual señalaba el motivo de la ausencia de los tres.

- "Así que era una reunión en pandora" – mascullo mientras daba bocados a su comida – "Quizás debí levantarme más temprano".

Ante el comentario Alice paró en seco su próximo bocado y levanto la mirada apretando ligeramente la tela del mantel.

- "¿Pretendías dejarme sola?" – levanto un poco la voz.

- "Por supuesto que no Alice, tu vendrías con nosotros" – dijo nervioso mientras volteaba a mirarla.

- "Sabes que no me gusta estar sola…" – dijo con cierta tristeza. A veces no sabía que era más solitario, si el abismo o que fuera ignorada por su sirviente, últimamente Oz prestaba más atención a otras personas que a ella y eso le enfadaba creándole una sensación que no conocía realmente bien. Sharon lo había llamado _celos _pero no sabía que significaba eso exactamente, lo único que sabía es que el rubio era de su propiedad, que él era suyo y odiaba a quien intentara apartarlo de ella.

- "Lo sé Alice" – contesto mirando la nota por última vez y después mirar de reojo a la chica que tenía su mirada perdida en el plato – "Oye Alice…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Iré a la biblioteca de Sharon, ¿Quieres venir?"

- "¿Iras a buscar algún estúpido libro?" – dijo desinteresada en tal propuesta. Le aburría ese lugar.

- "Si así es, iré a buscar algo para leer. Ya que Break y los otros no están creo que sería buena idea leer algún libro"

La morena torció su boca a lo largo de su rostro mientras que la duda la asaltaba, ¿Acaso Oz no quería pasar tiempo con ella? Ante aquel pensamiento se removió un poco sus cabellos no era como si de verdad le debiera de importar y la verdad nunca supo el porqué pero desde de que lo había conocido sentía esa fuerte sensación de que no quería tenerlo lejos de ella. Sentía que se estaba ¿Obsesionando? ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su sentimiento de soledad solo desaparecía al lado de Oz.

- "Haz lo que quieras" – respondió frívola antes de levantarse de la silla y darle la espalda mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

El rubio solo miro en su dirección y se rasco su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos sin entender su comportamiento o quizás muy dentro de él sabía la respuesta _Alice odia estar sola _pensó mientras retiraba la vajilla de la mesa _Quizás debería hacer algo en su compañía. _El joven Vessalius se cruzo de brazos por unos instantes. Su mente empezó formar alguna idea y después de varios minutos llego a una conclusión.

En otro lado, en una de las habitaciones Alice miraba desde su balcón el jardín de la casa. El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y el sol le brindaba una cálida sensación de abrigo. Poco le duro el silencio y que repentinamente alguien abrió su puerta.

- "Qu-… ¡¿Oz?!" – dijo entre un pequeño grito de sorpresa – "Como te atreves a entrar sin siquiera tocar sirviente" – regaño entre dientes mientras caminaba hasta él.

- "¿O sea que yo tengo que tocar y tu no?" – pregunto confundido mientras cargaba un par de libros en su brazo derecho.

- "¡Hump! Por supuesto que sí – soltó en tono arrogante después de sentarse encima de la cama.

La risita del joven invadió la habitación por unos segundos, definitivamente ese contraste tan raro de "odio sentirme sola" y su "arrogancia" no iban para nada en conjunto. Después de eso, aclaro su garganta y se acerco a la cadena sentándose a su lado, le sonrió y le mostro ambos libros.

- "Que dices Alice, ¿Te leo un cuento?"

La pregunta fue en un tono tan inocente que hizo que el rostro de la chica se tornara hasta cierto punto rojizo, arqueo notoriamente su ceja en forma de disgusto y desvió su mirada de la del chico. Quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo pero si él estaría con ella no le parecía una idea tan infantil.

- "Si tu quieres…" – dijo con cierto dejo de vergüenza.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Oz y así comenzó tomando el primer libro. Pasaron fácilmente unas dos horas, Alice se veía realmente intrigada, la historia la había atrapado pero ella necesitaba ya otro tipo de distracción. Sin embargo la joven no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que el rubio termino de leer hasta la última hoja. Sentía que si abría su boca estropearía el poco tiempo que podría tener a solas con él.

- "Y termino…" – dijo Oz cerrando ligeramente aquel libro.

- "Oz"

- "Si Alice" – comentó mirándola con cierta intriga quizás tenía alguna duda con respecto a algo o con respecto a mucho.

- "Hagamos otra cosa…"

- "¿Qué quieres hacer?" – pregunto enérgico esperando su respuesta.

- "No lo sé, tu eres el humano. Piensa en algo"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del rubio y rio nerviosamente antes de poner su mente a trabajar. Jamás pensó que Alice le pediría hacer algo más, por algo había escogido dos libros fáciles de comprender pero al parecer a su conejita no le interesaba mucho la lectura.

- "¿Quieres jugar a algo?" – pregunto dejándose caer sobre las sabanas.

- "No conozco ningún juego" – respondió con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Las esmeraldas miraban fijamente el techo sin tener ningún movimiento _vamos Oz piensa en algo _se dijo así mismo.

La morena empezaba a impacientarse y empezó a creer que la estaba ignorando lo que le creaba un fuerte sentimiento de cólera interior y una afanosa presión en su pecho.

- "¡Lo tengo!" – Exclamó sentándose de golpe al borde de la cama – "Juguemos verdad o reto" – inquirió chasqueando sus dedos – "¿Qué te parece Alice?"

- "¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?" – hizo como sus tantas preguntas. Oz la miro con una sonrisa burlona para ella todo debía o tenía que comerse.

- "No no Alice, por algo dije _juguemos_"

- "Y… ¿Cómo se juega?"

- "Fácil, yo te pregunto qué quieres, si "verdad" o "reto" si eliges verdad tienes que contestarme una de mis preguntas con la verdad y si es reto debes hacer algo que yo te pida que hagas" – concluyo con su pequeña explicación mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Alice parpadeo un par de veces procesando lo que su contratista acababa de decir no parecía muy complicado a lo que ella había _entendido _así que decidió aceptar tomando lugar enfrente de su compañero.

- "Bien yo comienzo" – comento el joven muy animadamente – "Que prefieres Alice ¿Verdad o Reto?"

- "Verdad…" – respondió no muy convencida y mirando fijamente el rostro de Oz.

- "¿Quién se comió los dulces que tenía en mi cajón?" – pregunto frunciendo el ceño en el acto.

- "El payaso"

- "Lo sabia…" – dijo con molestia.

En otra parte…

- "¡A-achu!" – se escucho dentro de aquella carroza.

- "¿Estás bien Break?" – pregunto Sharon con preocupación.

- "Si señorita no se preocupe" – dijo limpiándose un poco su nariz.

Volviendo con el juego…

- "¿Verdad o Reto?" – pregunto la morena.

- "Verdad"

- "… Puedo… ¿Preguntar lo que yo quiera?" – dijo con duda.

- "Claro, la cosa es responder con la verdad" – contesto el rubio sonriendo.

- "…" – se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, había algo que realmente quería preguntarle pero el pensamiento de que tal vez seria impropio hacia que su boca no pronunciara absolutamente nada.

- "¿Alice?"

- "… ¿Por qué piensas solo… en los d-demás?" – sintió que su boca quedo seca y su corazón se paraba por algunos segundos. No había podido evitar hacerle esa pregunta, sabía que él se preocupaba por los demás pero desde que había tenido aquella charla con Sharon y su payaso tenía inquietudes de sus propios sentimientos.

- "Creo que eso es algo propio de mi…" – dijo serenamente antes de continuar – "… Los recuerdos de Alice son importantes, aquel día prometí ayudarte a encontrarlos, después a encontrarnos cada quien, saber quiénes somos. Lamento si eh sido egoísta y eh tratado de buscarme a mí mismo, pero, Alice es Alice… es el sol radiante, la lluvia torrencial y la más tierna sonrisa que haya podido ver en mi corta vida. Lamento ser distraído y que las cosas no me salgan siempre bien pero… Jamás te dejaría de proteger. Porque tú eres _mi _Alice.

Las amatistas empezaron a empañarse poco a poco. En primera por sus palabras tan cursis que habían tocado lo más vulnerable de su corazón y en segunda por la vergüenza que sentía. Era tan fácil la respuesta como en la dimensión del Gato Cheshire _Oz es Oz _tan simple como eso.

- "¡N-no no digas tonterías Oz!" – Exclamó con voz quebrada mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos – "¡Se supone que tu eres mío!" – prosiguió con un aire arrogante y lleno de energía.

- _que rápido se recupero _– pensó el chico al mirar su tan repentino cambio de humor, parecía que quebraría en llanto pero ahora le estaba gritando con gran autoridad – "Bueno creo que… me toca" – dijo algo nervioso alejándose un par de pasos de la chica que aun se veía algo incomoda.

- "… de acuerdo" – acepto tratando de calmarse mentalmente, su cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas y su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado considerablemente.

- "¿Verdad o Reto?"

Alice se tomo delicadamente la barbilla y pensó por unos segundos antes de decidir.

- "Reto" – contesto frotando un poco sus ojos con su mano izquierda.

- "Te reto a no cenar carne esta noche" – sonrió desafiante esperando ver la reacción de la joven enfrente de él la cual, no había sido muy buena parecía de piedra misma y eso le causaba más sonrisas.

- "¡Me niego!" – Grito levantándose de golpe consternada – "No puedes hacerme esto Oz".

- "Tu decidiste jugar Alice, acota las reglas" – se cruzo de brazos aun con su sonrisa.

Un tic se apodero del rostro de la morena y el aura que emanaba era tan pesada que el joven Vessalius tuvo que abrazarse para no sentirla, definitivamente el rubio pensó que estaría muerto al haberle pedido no cenar su preciada carne pero la chain era demasiado orgullosa y no se dejaría ganar por un estúpido juego así que de mala gana acepto el reto y volvió a su lugar con una mueca de disgusto.

- "Sigues tu Alice" – dijo algo temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar en la cena o ¿Por qué esperar tanto? En ese mismo instante.

- "¿Verdad o Reto?" – un viento macabro emano de su voz con la mirada en el suelo.

- "Elegiré… reto" – contesto tratando de calmar la situación, quizás reto por reto calmaría a su conejita.

Los ojos de Alice miraron fijamente a los de Oz queriendo encontrar algún _reto _que valiera la pena, tras pensar por un rato llego a una respuesta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al pensar tal petición pero tal vez ahí encontraría la respuesta a los recientes sentimientos que estaba experimentando y es que; desde que había visto aquella imagen del libro de Sharon del _beso _su inquietud por saber más había crecido considerablemente al punto de sentirse "celosa" como ellos le llamaban de cualquiera que pasara enfrente del rubio.

- "Te reto a que… me des un beso" – confeso nerviosa jugando con sus pulgares. Ella sabía que un beso en el mundo de ellos significaba mucho, tal vez demasiado pero si Oz aceptaba quizás podría descubrir un poco más de ese universo y de sí misma.

Los pómulos del muchacho se colorearon de color carmín a una gran velocidad. Un… ¿Beso? ¿Alice quería un beso? Hubiera imaginado cualquier otra cosa menos _eso. _Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- "De acuerdo Alice" – contesto sonriendo y acercándose lentamente hacia la joven.

Los orbes de la chica se abrieron a gran velocidad y su rostro estaba teñido de rojo ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? Solo era un beso, ¿No era lo mismo que ya había sucedido en el abismo? Con fuerza cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto pero…

- "¡OZ!" – exclamo una voz masculina después de haber azotado esa puerta segundos antes.

La escena había pasado a ser un drama total en la cabeza de aquel caballero de ojos ámbar. Con terror le temblaba la boca y sus ojos estaban totalmente desubicados al ver a su amo y a la _estúpida coneja_ como él le llamaba tan "cerca" le había causado nauseas y dolor de estomago.

- "¿Alice-kun?" – se escucho una voz con desdeño de curiosidad detrás de Gilbert.

- "¿Qué pasa porque demoran tanto?" – Pregunto ahora una mujer de vestido morado y ojos canela – "… Oz-sama…" – susurro con una mirada matona por mirar tal escena.

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca de Oz sabía lo que le pasaría y es que su pequeña "broma" no había salido como esperaba. _Listo para morir _pensó antes de sentir un fuerte estruendo del abanico de Sharon en su cabeza seguido de sus fuertes palabras **"OZ-SAMA ERES UN PERVERTIDO" **desde que Alice había pasado a ser su _hermanita menor _últimamente cualquier cosa lo culpaba de ser un sucio pervertido pedófilo como ella le nombraba.

Pasado el pequeño _incidente _todos se reunieron a cenar. Ya sentados conversaban acerca de su día, lo agitado que había sido la estadía en Pandora y lo preocupado que estaba Gilbert acerca de su amo. Y al parecer no se había equivocado.

- "Estúpida coneja jamás pensé que llegaría a verte en esa situación" – comento molesto mientras arrancaba un pedazo de comida de su plato.

- "Grr… deja de molestarme cabeza de algas" – respondió el insulto malhumorada. Bastante tenía con el no poder carne y el que hayan estropeado su "reto".

- "Por cierto, es raro que Alice-kun no haya pedido su preciada carne" – dijo divertido Break posando su cabeza sobre su muñeca mientras la miraba.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la morena y apretó ligeramente su quijada – "No molestes payaso" – susurro enojada picando duramente sus vegetales del plato.

- "Y díganme… ¿Qué hacían en el cuarto de Alice?" - esta vez fue Sharon la que hablo. Su voz era dulce como siempre pero de ella surgía un aura amenazante que no paso desapercibido por Oz.

Tras dar un par de bocados más Oz se excuso con la mentira de que tenía demasiado sueño y antes de que pudieran detenerlo subió a su habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta y cerrando bajo llave para estar _seguro._

- "Espero que no se les ocurra subir a molestarme" – dijo con desgano dejándose caer sobre la cama. Contemplo el techo por unos minutos y después se dio un leve golpe en el rostro mientras decía una pequeña maldición – "Rayos, olvide que Alice también estaba en el comedor" – se sintió nervioso. Muy nervioso, había dejado a la chain en compañía de esos locos acosadores – "Espero que esto no me traiga problemas" – suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos paulatinamente.

La brisa golpeaba su cuerpo indicándole que el frío de la madrugada estaba por llegar, lentamente abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a la ventana la cual estaba totalmente abierta. Se sentó y se removió sus cabellos perezosamente.

- "Por fin despiertas" – resonó entre esas cuatro paredes. Esa voz la conocía bien, muy bien.

- "¿Alice?" – Pregunto buscándola con la mirada y la encontró sentada a los pies de su cama – "¿Q-que que haces aquí?"

- "Me dejaste sola con el cabeza de algas y los demás…" – comento en voz baja mientras chasqueaba su lengua – "… además… no has pagado tu reto" – dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas mirando por la ventana las estrellas fijamente. Evidentemente no había podido dormir a causa de sus pensamientos tan constantes y había terminado por infiltrarse al cuarto del chico a media noche.

Se refería al ¿Beso? - "Entiendo…" – dijo sereno y se incorporo para sentarse a un lado de Alice – "Tu pagaste tu reto, yo debo pagar el mío" – dijo suavemente tomando el mentón de la morena haciéndola que lo mire fijamente a sus ojos.

¿Cómo describirlo? Su estomago se revolvía, su mente se bloqueaba y su respiración se aceleraba a un ritmo impresionante. Cerro sus ojos instintivamente al sentir el agarre por parte del rubio esperando el dulce contacto tal y como lo recordaba aquella vez, pero… lo único que sintió cálido fue la parte de su delantera. Abrió los ojos con asombro percatándose que el destino de sus labios no habían sido los de ella sino su frente, sintió vergüenza por unos instantes ¿Había jugado con ella?

- "Listo A~li~ce" – canturreo con una sonrisa. Esa era la broma que querría llevar a cabo esa tarde.

Por impulso y antes de que su cuerpo se alejara, la joven lo tomo sin aviso del cuello de su camisa jalándolo hacia ella uniendo bruscamente sus labios.

Una gota de sudor y un color escarlata recorrieron el rostro de Oz. Le había tomado de imprevisto la acción de la morena y ahora se encontraba a gatas casi encima de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se dejo llevar por esa sensación cálida que le causaba la presencia de Alice. Siempre había sido igual, solo ella podía hacer radiar de alegría el lugar más oscuro y recóndito de este lúgubre planeta. Solo ella y nadie más. _Solo tu Alice _pensó al tiempo que sentía su corazón desbocarse de su pecho y su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas sensaciones tan agradables por las que estaba pasando esos momentos.

Pausadamente sus bocas se unían por un delgado hilillo de saliva que se había formado por el incremento de sus acciones. Sus cabellos se ensamblaban perfectamente uno al otro gracias al moldeo de los dedos de Alice la cual juraba que Oz la había incitado indirectamente con ese beso en la frente _estúpido Oz _pensó en sus adentros antes de deshacer el contacto ya que necesitaba un poco de aire.

Ambos se miraron fugazmente y se sonrieron.

- "Eres una tramposa Alice" – dijo Oz entre cortado mientras la abrazaba a su pecho. El tenerla cerca la reconfortaba.

Estando en ese lugar y en esa posición, la morena removió un poco de las prendas de Oz creándole cierta incomodidad a este.

- "¿Q-que que haces Alice?" – pregunto nervioso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

La amatista abrió su camisa bruscamente entrando en total shock, el reloj de Oz había avanzado una vez más. Tenía tiempo sin verlo ya que por lo regular ella siempre sentía cuando la manecilla se movía.

- "¿Por qué nunca me dices acerca de esto? ¿Qué acaso crees que no me importa?" – pregunto sintiendo que se quebraría, ahora más que nunca sentía cosas por el joven Vessalius y es que ese beso le había dado tantas respuestas – "Oz…"

El chico la abrigo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y beso su cabeza con dulzura. Era verdad que casi no comentaba de eso con ella pero últimamente no le prestaba atención alguna a que el reloj avanzara, él estaba más ocupado tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta o algún recuerdo de ella.

- "Lo lamento Alice" – susurro cerca de su oreja con tristeza. No quería verla triste.

- "¿Verdad o Reto?" – se escucho débilmente de los labios de ella tras un par de segundos. El sueño empezaba a ganarle a sus parpados.

- "¿A-alice?" – pregunto confundido mientras le buscaba la mirada. Al encontrarla sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, tenia lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas las cuales sin dudar beso y seco con sus labios – "Reto…" – murmuro acariciándole con sus dedos una de ellas.

Su mirada se elevo a una distancia cerca de su mentón – "Te reto a que te quedes a mi lado para siempre… que seas solo mío" – confeso rozando su nariz cerca de la suya. Se disponía a darle un beso en los labios pero el sueño y el cansancio le habían ganado ventaja haciendo que cayera dormida en el hombro del muchacho.

La curva de su boca adorno su rostro con una enorme sonrisa, con suavidad le removió algunos cabellos de su rostro dándole un dulce beso en una de sus mejillas.

- "Acepto el reto…" – dijo con ternura acomodándose mejor para dormir al lado de su conejita. De _su _tramposa Alice.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ja ne =D**


End file.
